


Breaking the ice

by a_lucky_star



Series: Ghouls just wanna have fun [2]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, Era IV (Ghost), F/M, Grinding, Knot, Knotting, Large Breasts, Lingerie, Making Out, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Party, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Spin the Bottle, Thighs, Vaginal Sex, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lucky_star/pseuds/a_lucky_star
Summary: Time for Mountain to spin the bottle and get an unexpected yet fun result.
Relationships: Cumulus | Air Ghoulette & Mountain | Earth Ghoul
Series: Ghouls just wanna have fun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003584
Kudos: 12





	Breaking the ice

**Author's Note:**

> Changed the format to a series instead of multiple chapters, so the tags don't mix and to make each work readable on its own without the need of the others, enjoy! <3

Several minutes had passed since the three first lucky ghouls entered the closet, and judging by the lewd and loud sounds coming from inside the piece of furniture they were already far deep into it.

The moanings felt like background music for the rest of the ghouls, as they now waited a little before spinning again. Copia and Aeth simply chatted, flirting with each other with no shame, continuing to make Mountain uncomfortable as he had to hear all of their corny pick-up lines and stupidly obvious implicit messages.

On the bar stools chilled the ghoulettes, who gossiped on a low voice, giggling every now and then, probably talking about what they planned to do to each other tonight.  
Suddenly, Cirrus broke their little chat to make the things start moving.

"Would you like another drink, Papa?"  
Cirrus asked from the bar stool.

"I would love it if you don't mind"

"No problem!"  
The ghoulette reassured him as she headed behind the bar to start working on the drink.

Aether rubbed his hands together and and spoke.  
"So, let's continue, who's next?"

None of the ghouls offered themselves.

"I would go, but I'm busy right now... why don't you go Mounty?"  
Cirrus said from behind the bar while working on the beverage.

"Hm, all right"  
Without breaking his comfortable position with his arms extended on the backrest, Mountain lazily spun the bottle using the tip of his tail.

The earth ghoul concentrated on the spinning bottle, the anxious bounce on his leg accelerated with anticipation.

After a couple of seconds that felt like an eternity the bottle halted, Mountain followed the trail of the neck that pointed at the short ghoulette sitting in the stool.

Cumulus looked at the bottle and then at Mountain. The normally unexpressive gaze of the tall ghoul suddenly felt lustful and hungry, maybe it was just her imagination, but it certainly made her feel a little intimidated and nervous, specially since she expected to spend the night with Cirrus as they usually did. She stayed in the stool, not sure of how to react.

As intimidating as he might look to Cumulus, Mountain was also getting a little nervous. He would lie if he said he didn't had a thing for the small ghoulette, there was just something he couldn't put his finger on that attracted him, maybe it was the contrast of her cute short stature compared with the lanky nature of his? Maybe it was her strong likeable yet sometimes soft personality? Maybe her bulky figure...

Completely lost on these thoughts Mountain didn't even realized he was intensely staring at her the whole time, piercing her with his blue eyes.  
The awkward silence generated by the two dumbly nervous ghouls made Aeth and Copia look at each other, wondering who would have the balls to take the lead.

And funny enough, it was neither of them.

Cirrus lightly pushed Cumulus's back from behind the bar.  
"Wake up, girl!"  
The tall ghoulette chuckled as Cumulus shaked all her thoughts and nerves out of her head.

"Oh hah, sorry"  
Cumulus stood up and looked at Cirrus.

"Just have fun! We'll have the next night for us, don't worry"  
Cirrus reassured her with a smile and Cumulus now approached the couch.

Mountain patted the free side of the couch, inviting her to get confortable and relax, but the ghoulette had another place in mind. She quickly accommodated on the ghoul's lap facing him, very close to his bulge, but not quite there yet.

Mountain's hands immediately moved to grab the sides of her hips as his eyes eyed down all of her body, he loved having her so close to him, to be able to admire every inch of her body so closely and with such precision.

And so did she. Even sitting on his legs wasn't enough to be eye to eye with the damned tall ghoul, it made her feel so small, so vulnerable, and his piercing blue eyes resembling a hungry predator, it all just made her feel so helpless and she totally loved that unusual feeling.

The ghoulette ran one of her fingers trough Mountain's jawline to lightly grab his chin, petting it with her thumb as her long nail brushed over his lower lip. Taking this as an invitation Mountain pulled into a tight kiss with her.

Her tail whipped with joy as she hugged the ghoul's neck, making the kiss deeper and tighter. Mountain grunted as he was already very aroused from the previous little demonstration with the multi ghoul, his tail twisted with anticipation as his tongue now slipped between her lips to tangle with her's.

The touch of their dancing tongues forced a small submissive sound from the ghoulette, which made Mountain's ear jolt as he immediately wanted to hear more of her. While they deeply made out, Mountain moved his venous hands to grab Cumulus's ass, he squeezed and groped as much as he could with his large hands but they weren't enough, the ghoulette had more meat than one could ever desire.

He groaned inside her mouth, more and more needy by every minute that passed. One particularly hard squeeze on her buttock forced another small whine from Cumulus, she moved her hands to Mountain's shoulders and slid to sit right on top of the big bulge on his pants.

This earned a groan from the earth ghoul as he pulled back from the kiss to lock eyes with the small ghoulette. She bit her lip loving the sensation of his big hands touching all her ass as she slowly begun moving her hips, grinding against the ghoul's hard bulge.

"Heeell that's nice" Mountain hissed and tilted his head back, melting over Cumulus's skilled hips. The ghoul's long legs spread, trying to clumsily thrust in sync with her movements.

Cumulus's breathing accelerated, the sensation of the ghoul's groin against her crotch felt nice and tight, but it was certainly diminished by their clothes, so she begun moving harder against it, hissing with joy.

"Fuuck" Mountain whispered leaning closer to kiss the small ghoulette's neck as his hands dragged over her body to meet on the neck of her shirt, very slowly he undid her tie and removed her shirt, throwing it away.

The drummer pulled back from her neck to contemplate her now exposed body, the black lingerie bra she was wearing made Mountain bite his lip, it was so sexy, and her sturdy body so hot, he grabbed the sides of her waist, feeling as much of her body as he could.  
Cumulus smiled as she softly chirped with every move of her hips, the ghoul's gaze was completely lost in her figure and it made her blush with joy.

"You're... so beautiful"  
The tall ghoul groaned with a low raspy voice, he dragged his hands up to to cup and squeeze her breasts.  
Cumulus smiled flattered and reach back to unfasten her bra and remove it, her breasts softly bounced as they freed from the lingerie.

"Fuck Satan" he hissed.  
Cumulus felt the ghoul's cock twitch from beneath his pants. Mountain wasted no time and immediately grabbed the ghoulette's big breasts and pulled closer to suck on them, massaging the free one while he concentrated on licking the other.  
The ghoulette tilted her head back, softly moaning and starting to pant, she tightly grabbed him from the back of his head, lightly scratching his nape with her long nails.

Mountain slowly dragged his tongue on circular movements, traveling around her nipple through the big areola, his sharp teeth lightly brushed her skin. The ghoulette's breath shaked as her tail twisted with pleasure. Very carefully the ghoul played with the nipple nibbling it between his teeth without biting into it.

"A-ah! Mounty"  
Cumulus chirped and threw her head back, her hips continued moving but way slower and clumsier, as her head was way too busy enjoying everything else.  
The nibbling turned into short and quick laps, his breath hit against the moist skin of her boobs as his hands now moved to hug the air ghoulette's waist, tightly holding her body as he begun thrusting hard against her crotch.

The grip on his nape now moved to his arms as Cumulus allowed the ghoul to use her body as he pleased, the high pitched moaning raised becoming more lewd.

Each submissive sound coming from Cumulus fueled Mountain's need, as he now lapped faster and more desperate, soaking her breasts with his drool. He groaned like a frustrated hungry animal wanting more and more and his tail wagged hitting the couch.

"Mounty a-ah! tone it down"  
The ghoulette moaned, the intense lapping begun to overstimulate her sensitive skin and her body couldn't help but writhe and jolt more and more, her nails pressed hard against his arms.  
The needy words of Cumulus didn't seem to reach the drummer, as he continued licking desperately, now even sucking hard onto her nipples. His hips moved hard but it simply wasn't enough to satiate him, there was way too much clothes restraining them, and instead of doing something about it the ghoul just thrusted harder, way too lost on his desperation to think rationally.

"Mountain!" Cumulus's hand grabbed one of Mountain's horns and pushed his head back, forcing the ghoul to break out from his trance. The drummer looked at her with clumsy eyes, his lips soaked on his own drool as a thin string of saliva hanged from his chin and danced with his panting.

Suddenly the ghoulette stood up, before Mountain could whine the loss she started taking her pants off, and as expected, the drummer's gaze fixed on her body once more, this time admiring her meaty short legs and those wide hips, with that beautiful black lingerie underwear, if he wasn't a creature from hell himself he would have thought he was in heaven right now.

He immediately unbuttoned his pants and shirt to take them off and kick them away, quickly moving his hands to grope himself over his boxers as he watched the ghoulette.

"S-so small"  
He groaned softly to himself, but the ghoulette heard it too.

"You like that?"  
Cumulus smiled and made her hips dance from side to side seductively.

"I love it"  
The ghoul said with a deep voice and stood up, grabbing the ghoulette with no effort like a toy and placing her to seat on his place. Cumulus chuckled and looked up at the ghoul, wondering what he planned to do as he now stood in front of her, admiring the view of the small ghoulette cutely sitting there with only her panties and mask on.

From his mouth dripped some drool, making the ghoul look like a hungry animal. She giggled and extended her leg to try and caress him with her foot on a playful manner.

"Are you going to eat me? you beast"

Mountain catched her ankle with one of his hands and leaned closer.  
"I'll eat every inch of you"  
He groaned and slowly begun pulling her panties off with one of the sharp nails of his free hand. Cumulus bit her lip, her tail twisted with anticipation as Mountain kneeled down in front of her and threw her underwear away.

Instinctively Cumulus pressed her knees together trying to cover herself, it was more of an involuntary reaction rather than actual shame, and it earned a tender smirk from the tall ghoul, who now caressed her legs and planted soft kisses on them.

He kissed all the way up to her knees only to drag his hands up as well and softly grab the back of her knees, with a quick pull he dragged her body closer and slowly spread her legs. Her tail softly wagged.  
The hungry eyes of the ghoul locked on her's as he pulled closer to her pussy to plant a slow lap deep between her lips.

The ghoulette hissed and tilted her head back, a pleasant sigh slipped through her lips as she rested one of her hands on the Mountain's head, petting it while the ghoul started licking between her folds with a slow yet deep rhythm.

Her tail twisted, his big and abnormally long tongue felt so good, it made Cumulus arch her back and start moaning lightly.  
Mountain slowly increased the speed making sure to bury his tongue deeper with every lap, the taste of her fluids taking over his mouth only encouraged him to continue more and more.

The hands on the back of her knees pushed a little further, forcing her legs to spread as further as possible, exposing her even more, this combined with the growing arousal made her legs start shaking with need.

The earth ghoul lapped all the way up through her folds to her clit, where he quickly twisted his tongue side to side, tickling her most sensitive part and forcing more labored moans out of her.

"O-oh yes! Yes right there!"  
She threw her head back as she moaned, tightly grabbing the couch on the sides. Her body jolted and lightly twisted on itself, needing more of that amazing tongue.

Her needy voice was sweet music for Mountain's ears, his hot breath hit against her skin as he panted, continuing to twist and dance his tongue against her clit. The ghoul groaned like an beast and begun humping the air involuntarily, his cock throbbed and leaked precum on his boxers, he wanted so bad to just bury himself on that delicious treat he was savouring, but he'd continue torturing himself like this until the air ghoulette was satiated enough, as she was his main priority.

"Keep it up yes! Yes!"  
Her hands moved to tightly grab the drummer's horns as she looked down at him, her clumsy eyes contrasted with his piercing gaze looking back at her, enjoying every reaction of hers.

Without warning, Mountain latched his lips around her clit and begun sucking on it, lapping it from inside his mouth every now and then.  
Cumulus's body jolted and twisted desperately, one of her hands freed the horn to desperately pet Mountain's nape.

"Ow! o-oh Mountain!"  
The ghoulette shaked and lewdly moaned, the sound of her voice repeating his name gave the tall ghoul a sensation of power, he wanted to hear more of it and so he sucked harder twisting his tongue around her clit fast.

"H-hng! Damn it Mountain! Mountain!!"  
Her tail twisted desperately as her vulva now dripped fluids with the more than enough stimulus. She arched back tensing and panting, loosing herself on the overwhelming sensation.

The drummer couldn't wait any longer and released her clit with a deep growl, his hands now grabbed her buttocks spreading her lips with his thumbs, and he quickly buried his long tongue deep inside her, twisting it and tasting all of her sweet fluids.

Cumulus's eyes rolled back as she chirped with pleasure, her nails buried on the ghoul's nape.  
"Mountain please, I want you! I want you deep inside, Please!"  
She begged as her body writhed.

This was all he wanted to hear.  
Mountain pulled back and stood up, he pushed his boxers down to kick them away, freeing his so neglected long erection already dripping precum. Cumulus recomposed and fixed her widened eyes on the ghoul's cock "Oh boy, you're big" she whispered, earning a smirk from the horny ghoul.

Mountain grabbed his erection by the base stroking it a little while he stared down at the small ghoulette and quickly crouched down to press his throbbing length over Cumulus's pelvis, it brushed her bellybutton with the tip, both ghouls looked down at it, contemplating how long his member was and how deep it would reach once she took it.

Cumulus bit her lip nervously, it was going to be a lot to take but at this point she was way too horny to care, she just wanted it all inside so bad. She spread her legs better and looked at Mountain nodding to sign him to go for it.  
The ghoul quickly grabbed his cock and begun pressing the tip against her entrance, he'd normally go a little slower at first but he was just so desperate to stick it inside he couldn't hold himself back.

At first it refused to go in, but after pushing a little harder it popped half way inside, forcing a gasp out of Cumulus, who now tensed and tightly grabbed onto the couch. Mountain tilted his head forward closer to her, as he begun thrusting, pushing a little further inside with each movement, he groaned already loving the tight warm sensation around his cock.

Cumulus scratched the leather couch and chirped, whining with the stretch but loving it as well. The great length of the ghoul lightly brushed against her womb, she looked down at it to notice it still wasn't all the way inside and she already was losing herself on the overwhelming sensation.

"M-mounty!"  
She chirped and reached for his shoulders, Mountain growled and hugged her, grabbing all her body before moving.

"Ready?"  
The ghoul asked.

"Mhm"

As soon as the ghoulette agreed Mountain pulled her body up, he straightened up to stand while she hugged him with her legs and arms for support. The ghoul begun lowering her body deeper onto his cock, slowly getting to sink all of his length inside. As soon as he reached the limit Mountain groaned and threw his head back, his member tightly pressed against her overwhelmed womb.

Cumulus moaned and sunk her nails on the ghoul's back, it was too much, too tight, too damn big, and she loved it. Immediately he started thrusting up inside her producing a slapping sound every time his groin hit against her ass. He panted and growled loosing himself on the movement of his hips.  
With each slap of their bodies Cumulus chirped.

"L-lord ah! so fucking b-big!"

She moaned and bounced in rhythm with the ghoul's pounding, her head tilted from one side to the other, dizzy with pleasure, until she straightened it up to lock eyes with the drummer.

Mountain looked deep into her eyes as he pounded hard, their breaths mixed as they both panted, he looked down at her beautiful slicked lips, so damn hungry for her. The ghoulette looked down at his mouth as well, his slightly sharp teeth and the thin stream of drool running down his chin, it was all so beast like, she couldn't resist it and quickly pulled into a deep kiss with the ghoul.

Both desperately explored each other's mouths with their tongues, tangling them together as the slapping sound got louder, Mountain's hands lowered to get a better hold of the ghoulette and tightly grabbed her ass. His hands groped all her meaty rear and made the tall ghoul groan inside her mouth, his tail writhed with pure pleasure as his hips now moved faster.

Cumulus lewdly moaned with every thrust and tightened the hug in Mountain's neck, one of her hands dragged up to hold the ghoul's nape, petting it passionately as they continued making out, drowning their growls and moans deep inside each other's mouths.

The soft touch of the ghoulette combined with her submissive sounds sent a spark down the drummer's spine, he grabbed her harder and begun moving so fast his movements became clumsier, he completely loved the slippery wet sensation and the tight insides of his mate, but sooner than later his legs begun to shake, tired of the extreme strength he was demanding his body, Cumulus quickly noticed this and interrupted the kiss to speak.

"Mounty, don't torture yourself, let's get confortable"  
She panted in-between her words and cupped the ghoul's cheek.

Mountain assented with his head and a small submissive whine, as big and grabby as he was truth is that he was at the ghoulette's mercy and would happily do whatever she told him to. He took a good hold of Cumulus's body and maintained inside while he slowly lowered to accommodate on top of her in the couch, laying her down carefully.

He placed his hands on the sides of her head and panted, holding his hips in place as his tail twisted excited, the ghoul looked down at her, waiting for a sign to move.  
Cumulus petted his cheek with her nails as she got comfortable, her legs suddenly wrapped tight around his hips, pushing him deeper inside and forcing a sigh out of the ghoul.

"Fuck the hell out of me"  
The ghoulette whispered encouraging the ghoul to move without restrain, and so he pleasantly did. He immediately started pounding hard and deep, slamming his groin and balls against her rear, his tail whipped in the air with every thrust as he tilted his head back groaning and hissing.

Cumulus grabbed from Mountain's arms and arched back, moaning loudly with every pound, the ghoul's large cock hit her womb rough and relentlessly, making her extreme pleasure a little painful too. Her nails buried on the ghoul's arms.

"L-lord fuck!"  
Her moans turned into growls, her body and breasts jolted violently with the frantic thrusting of the drummer.  
The more beastly groans of the ghoulette now complemented Mountain's guttural growls and pants, together they exposed how much of a desperate animal they were under all that shy and nervous hesitation from the beginning, they truly were unrecognizable, but that's what sex and pleasure does to a ghoul.

The wet smacking sound echoed through the noisy room, getting lost in the several pleasure sounds surrounding them, coming from the rest of their mates in the room. Mountain tried to move his hands but struggled a bit at first to remove his nails deeply buried on the leather couch, he tugged from it a little removing them, leaving deep holes on the thick fabric.

He dragged his hands through the sides of Cumulus's sweaty body to quickly grab the back of her knees, moving her legs up to tightly press them together. This forced an extremely tight position, enhancing the ghoulette's pleasure as she now tensed, her breath quickly accelerated. Mountain pounded with extreme speed and strength, it felt so damn tight, there was no way he was going to slow down now.

Cumulus's hands now desperately looked for something to grab onto as her body now twisted, the drummer's big hard cock violently slipping through her tightly pressed folds was pushing her to the limit as she approached her climax.

"Ah! A-ah! Mountain!! Fuck Mounty!"  
The ghoulette howled with her shaky voice, her tail twisted on itself.

Mountain barely had any consciousness left, he was just unconsciously pounding on a frantic pace, drooling and groaning like a beast completely lost on it's pleasure 

"F-fuck you feel good! S-so fucking tight and-!!"  
He suddenly halted his words as he heard an orgasmic moan grow from the small ghoulette, before he could react to it in any way he felt the inside walls of Cumulus tightly clenching around his throbbing cock, followed by various spasms making her body dance and jolt.

Her eyes rolled back in her head as she now panted and continued to enjoy her spasms. Mountain enjoyed it as well as it now pushed him closer to his own peak, his thighs trembled with the upcoming pleasure.

The drummer kept his frantic pace when he suddenly pulled out, earning a shaky gasp from the ghoulette, and he immediately hugged her legs pushing his erection in-between her big thighs. The ghoul begun fucking her thighs just as violently as before, smashing his groin against the back of her legs.

He maintained the rough thrusting for a minute or so before his body tensed, thrusting a couple last times with all his strength as he came, moaning loudly with his orgasm.

"Oh, o-oh fuck! F-fuck I'm-!!"

Mountain howled as a knot suddenly popped in his member between the tightly pressed legs of Cumulus, he tried to thrust more but the sensitive knot would not allow it as it locked him between her thighs every time he tried to pull. His tail moved desperately until it twisted around with Cumulus's while his cock spurted all his hot cum over her body and face, making the spent ghoulette clumsily lick over her lip to taste his mate's seed.

Mountain panted breathlessly leaning his now extremely weak body against her legs waiting for the throbbing knot to diminish before moving again, as it made his cock painfully sensitive, his muscles now burned cause of the extreme effort.

The ghoulette waited as well and looked down at his knot, she lightly brushed the tip of her finger caressing it, curious about it. Mountain's body jolted and twisted violently as he whimpered like a hurt animal and upon this reaction the ghoulette quickly removed her finger, watching the ghoul pant and recover his breath, trembling.

After a couple of minutes of settling down Cumulus slowly spread her legs allowing the drummer's body to fall on top of her's. She received it with a weak yet tender hug as they now panted together, her hand softly petting his sweaty back.

"That was so worth it"  
She softly whispered out of breath as Mountain now purred and tightened the hug of their tails on a sweet manner, as his numb body was incapable of hugging her back or even moving at this point.  
She planted a soft kiss on the side of his head and allowed herself to rest, somehow managing to fall asleep in the middle of the various moanings that surrounded them, as the party night continued for the rest.


End file.
